pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghastly Graveyard
|Zombies = Haunted Zombie Trio, Tomb Raiser Zombie, Graverobber Zombie, Ghost Zombie, Headcarver Zombie, Haunted Gargantuar, Haunted Imp, Grim Reaper Zombie |Unlock = Defeat the Gargantuar at Space House |before = << |after = >>}} Ghastly Graveyard is the First World in Plants vs. Zombies: The Century Gate (not counting Space House, the tutorial world). The world is based on a dark and scary graveyard, where ghosts and apparitions appear in lots of horror movies. It's 18 levels long, and 28 levels long counting the alternative paths. The exclusive brain buster of Ghastly Graveyard called Ghost Party plays like a normal level - however, Planterns cannot be used and every zombie is a Ghost zombie. Tapping/clicking in one area will light it up and reveal any ghost zombies (which come from where zombies normally come from and graves) Game Description The Description tells about Crazy Dave, the player and the plants reaching the Graveyard: "After finally leaving their house in space and finding the Database, Crazy Dave and the player land in Ghastly Graveyard. Filled with ravenous ghouls and no sun dropping, it's a truly terrifying place to be in. " Gimmicks Graves Graves are obstacles that will block the plants' shots, helping zombies to get past your defenses. The player must rely on lobbed shooting plants and Grave Busters. Ghost Zombies Every final wave (once you get Plantern), ghost zombies rise out of the gravestones and can only be hit & seen when Plantern light is on them. Dialogue Upon starting the first level Crazy Dave: Penny, why does this place look so... spooky?! Penny: Relax User Dave. It's just the Ghastly Graveyard. This is where zombies seem to hang out... and ghosts, I believe. Crazy Dave: Zombie Ghosts? How is that possible? Do they paint themselves in mayonaise? Penny:... we'll have to see for sure. Start of Day 4 Crazy Dave: Hey Penny, what did the Sun-Shroom say to the Sunflower? Penny: User Dave, I feel a bad joke coming on. Why are you asking this? Crazy Dave: BECAUSE I'M CRAAAZZZZYYY! Penny: User Dave, please leave the graveyard. Start of Day 6 Penny: User Dave, I have detected a new kind of zombie - the Graverobber Zombie Crazy Dave: Graverobbing? That's just not nice! Think about the graves, those poor graves! Penny: Anyways User Dave, the Graverobber Zombie can pull out random items from graves and throw them at the nearest Haunted Zombie, which could turn them into Haunted Buckethead or Haunted Conehead! Crazy Dave: So, we need to rob those graves before he can! Start of Day 10 Crazy Dave: I hear zombie moans, but I see no zombies! Penny: These must be the Zombie Ghosts I mentioned. I dont think plants can see them, either. Crazy Dave: Can Plantern help with that? Penny: Correct! Plantern can help us see them. Crazy Dave: I hope they aren't painted in mayonaise... Start of Day 11 Crazy Dave: Why isn't Plantern helping us? Penny: It must be scared of how it's blood moon tonight. The only zombies are Ghost Zombies... but by selecting an area, we can light it up and reveal them ourselves! Crazy Dave: I'm going to hide in my tent, you two are on your own! Start of Day 12 Crazy Dave: What's that zombie doing near those graves? Penny: That, Dave, is Headcarver Zombies. He carves ancient zombie runes into gravestones, boosting the ghost zombies that come out of it depending on what rune comes out of it. They can boost it's health, speed, or how strong it is! Crazy Dave: Good thing Grave Buster is always here to help! Penny: Don't forget Plantern, Dave. We need Plantern to see those Ghost Zombies in the first place. And besides, our friend Ghost Pepper decided to come and help us out. Crazy Dave: Thanks Ghost Pepper! Also, why does she always wear that costume? Start of Day 13 Penny: User Dave, I detect a mushroom friend called Cheer-Shroom. Crazy Dave: Is she a cheerleader? Penny: No, but by raising their spirits Cheer-Shroom can heal her mushroom friends in a 3x3 area, and even restore Puff-Shroom's timer. Crazy Dave: In a 9 area? Penny: User Dave, how do you not understand that? Crazy Dave: BECAUSE I'M BAD AT MAAAATHH! Start of Day 14 Crazy Dave: Hey, what's that noise Penny? Penny: A Gargantuar, it would be very wise to run. Start of Boss Level/Day 18 Dr Zomboss: Oh, I see you made it to the end of the Graveyard? Well, I made a special spot just for YOU! MHWAHAHA! Crazy Dave: Before I die, can I say goodbye to my favorite toenail clipper? (Grim Reaper appears out of a coffin) Grim Reaper: I've... come... for... YOU! Crazy Dave: Ah! It's a cloaked zombie! Penny: Actually, it's a Grim Reaper. He is known for killing things. This isn't good. Grim Reaper: Prepare... to... DIE! After winning Day 18 Dr Zomboss: Dang it! I had almost had that! Crazy Dave: Yay, we don't get to die! Dr Zomboss: But i'm not done! Now watch as I contaminate your favorite Jungle! (Leaves) Crazy Dave: Don't do it! I'll give you all my socks! Penny: We have to follow him. Come on! Crazy Dave: Can I eat a sandwich first? Penny:... Fine. Start of Day 19/22/26 (first time total) Penny: It seems that defeating the Grim Reaper has unlocked some paths Dave, each starring some sort of challenge to get a bonus or plant. Crazy Dave: That sounds fun! Penny: Wrong, these are designed to make you want to pull your hair out and throw your computer across the room. Crazy Dave: What computer? I don't have any computers with me! Trying to select Day 21 without unlocking Boulder Shroom Crazy Dave: Hey, why can't we do this? Penny: We lack the required plant, Boulder Shroom. Crazy Dave: Well, that's not good. Plants These are the plants that can be obtained at Ghastly Graveyard: Zombies Days A * means that the zombie can rise from Tomb Raiser's Tombstones. A ** means that it includes the other forms of Haunting Zombie (and means that they can also be summoned from Tomb Raiser Zombie's tombstones in the final wave) Gallery File:Badworldicon.png|Ghastly Graveyard' s World Map Icon, by DammitKatlea File:GrimReaper.JPG| The boss of Ghastly Graveyard, by Pinacoin Trivia *Every Ghastly Graveyard plant (except Cheer Shroom, Stallia, Mystery-Shroom and Grimrose) are found in night levels of the official Plants vs. Zombies franchise. Category:Areas Category:Plants VS. Zombies: The Century Gate Category:Worlds